The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oak tree, botanically known as Quercus phellos, commercially referred to as Willow Oak and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Greenenvy’.
The new Oak tree originated from an open-pollination in Walton County, Ga. of an unnamed selection of Quercus phellos, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Quercus phellos as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Oak tree was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Walton County, Ga. in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Oak tree by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Oconee County, Ga. since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Oak tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.